Before the storm
by Emmett's-Georgia x
Summary: Bella Moves to La Push from Arizona. She expects everything to be the same as when she left, but she is in for a big suprise when she meets one of her best friends pack, and Paul. A Paul and Bella imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

The tang of the sea's spray, landing gently on my face. The speed and stamina of the golden paws beneath me, strangely overwhelming. The strides of my furry legs slowed from the immense speed as I neared the end of the long, sandy beach. I dug my claws into the soft loose sand as I reached the edge of the beach that turned slowly into a dark wooded area. This was one of the things I loved so much about La Push, how quickly the scenery changed. I quickly sniffed out my clothes, phased back to my human form and got dressed.

I had got used to changing into a massive wolf about a week ago, after getting over the initial shock of getting so angry at my dad, Charlie, for grounding me and turning into a humongous wolf in the middle of the living room. That night, dad took me down to the beach where Jacob and his dad, Billy were waiting for me by an oversized bonfire, which was glowing a greeny-blue colour. The three of them told me about the legends of the Quileute packs. Now that I was a wolf, my hearing and sense of smell had got extremely better. I heard a quiet rustling behind me and the log that I sat on. I quickly turned round at an inhumane speed. To my surprise, I saw at least eight wolves, all standing together so they looked as one, but with a big, multi-coloured coat.

"These" explained Billy "Are the other wolves that live in the La Push reservation"

My mouth hung open, but only for a second.

"Oh. My. Days" I said, stunned.

Jacob let out a booming laugh. "That's my pack, always like to make an entrance"

I turned my head quickly back towards Jake.

"What do you mean by _your_ pack?" I asked quizzically.

"Well, i'm the alpha" He explained "...I am like the leader of the pack" He finished with a big smile on his face.

When I looked back around for the wolves, they were all gone and in their place, were eight people coming out of the bush, still getting changed. They were all boys except for one girl. She was the last one out of the bush and looked a bit uncomfortable. Her hair hung around her heart-shaped face and she had her arms folded tightly across her chest. I caught her eye and smiled slightly at her, all I got in return was a scowl while she was walking slowly around to the other side of the bonfire. They all came and sat next to me and around on the logs that were positioned around the big fiery ball of drift wood. Jacob stood up and went around the fire, pointing at them and saying all of their names.

"This is Sam, the beta" Jacob started "...the second in command" he added as I looked confused.

"Nice to meet you Bella" He said, smiling slightly afterwards

Jacob moved around the circle to the next person "This is Quil"

"Hey" he greeted me with a wink

"And Jared" Jacob continued. Jared grinned and nodded his head towards me.

"Embry and Collin" Jacob said pointing to two young boys sitting near each other. They both held up their hands and grinned.

"This is Brady" Jacob pointed to a burly looking man who smiled at me when I acknowledged him.

"And finally" Jacob continued "These are the Clearwater's, Seth and Leah" he said pointing to a young boy, who seemed to have a cheeky air about him, and also the only girl who gave me another scowl when I looked at her. At that moment, I knew I would get along with Seth, but have a little bit of trouble with his scowling sister.

We spent another hour around the campfire talking about the legends and what we liked best about becoming a wolf. I found out that they were all great guys and I knew we would all get along, well maybe except for Leah, who was still in the defensive position she started sitting in. Sam strolled over to me and started talking about her

"Sorry about Leah, she's in one of them moods. Just ignore her, we all do."

All of a sudden, a horrendous growl erupted from the other side of the bonfire. Even with our heightened senses, it made us all jump out of our skins. Leah was shaking uncontrollably, and was trying to say something through her gritted teeth.

"I. Heard. That. Sam." She managed to get out before she exploded into a giant light grey wolf and started to stalk towards Sam.

I was paying so much attention towards Leah that I didn't realise that Jacob had also turned into a wolf. He had his teeth bared and his back up towards Leah and was slowly making his way closer and closer towards her. A long, slow growl flared up from the Jacob-wolf's chest, as soon as the growl reached our ears, Leah took off, over the sand, heading towards the dark woods. Jacob slowly turned his large head towards me and gave a whimper and an apologetic look, he then he padded softly towards the bushes that the pack first came out of and phased back to a human.

Not even thirty seconds later, he emerged from behind the small trees with only his cut-off jeans which hung low on his hips.

"Wow, Jakey! Since when did you get buff?" I said with a grin.

He let out another one of his booming laughs and when he walked past me, he ruffled my hair, earning himself a slap from me. We all started talking again when Jacob came over to me again.

"Sorry about Leah, she's just a bit upset about not being the only female in the pack anymore" Jacob explained.

"Oh, that's ok" I replied "Well, whoever said that I was going to be a part of your pack?"

Everybody suddenly fell silent and stared at me.

"Joke! You're all so uptight here 'ain't cha!" I joked.

It felt someone had breathed away all the tension Jacob looked so relived, that it made me feel a bit bad for pulling that prank.

"You got me scared there Bells" he breathed "see, if you didn't want to be part of our pack, you would either have to stop phasing or move away, and we all wouldn't want that because you've only just got here, and..."

"Calm down Jakey, take a breath mate! I'm not going anywhere!" I said cutting him off and going to sit in his lap.

"You're stuck with me for the long run bro" I said as a comforted him "I only moved here two weeks ago from Phoenix, and it's not likely I'll be going back anytime soon" I shuddered at the thought of going back to live with my mum and Phil in the hot, sweaty place they called Arizona.

I felt Jake relax underneath my weight and he gave me a smile.

"I know Bells" he said giving me a peck on my forehead.

I jumped up and ruffled his hair before skipping back over to my seat on the log. Yer, me and Jake are good. We always have been. Even when we did live hundreds of miles away from each other and only occasional visits from me in the summer and in other seasonal holidays. He was like my little brother, and I loved him that way.

Charlie stood up and clapped his hands together.

"Come on kid, home time. I've got to go to the station early tomorrow and I don't want to be tired" He said and grinned at my disappointed face.

I suddenly had the most awesome idea. I got up and skipped my way over to Jake.

"Jakey you know you love me" I said plopping myself down on his knee and batting my eye lashes at him.

"What do you want" he asked quickly and eyeing me suspiciously.

I gasped in mock horror "You jump to conclusions so quickly! Well, yes you guessed correctly and I do want something from you" I said and I gave him one of my sweet smiles.

"Can we all have a sleepover round yours, so I can stay here for longer?" I asked quickly.

He thought about it for a moment and came to his conclusion;

"Ok but only if it fine with my dad and I will call Paul to see if he is up for it, seeing as he couldn't be arsed to come to the fire" I gave Jake a big bear hug and squealed because I was so excited.

"Ooh, I can't wait! But who's Paul?" I asked

"He's another member of our pack, he's quite new to it and has a bit of a hard time controlling his anger around everyone" he explained.

I nodded to show that I was listening to him and I jogged over towards Billy and my dad to ask about the sleepover.

"Hey old folk!" I greeted them

I got a grumble from Charlie and a play swipe from Billy down in his wheelchair, where he was mumbling about us all being so tall and him needing a taller chair.

"Oh, Billy. Jake wanted to ask you something for tonight"

I heard a groan and saw Jakes tall figure get up from the other side of the campfire. He made his way slowly round while stretching his long arms above his head.

"Hey dad, is it ok if I have the guys and Bells round for the night? We'll stay downstairs and we will be super quiet" He asked it quite a convincing tone.

"Ok then, you and Bella need to catch up and the boys are always good" Billy sighed

"I need to get a few things from my house and then I will be straight over, if it's ok with daddy" I said turning towards Charlie

He was nodding his head and when I caught his eye he said "s'pose so" and looked quite relived when I grinned at him.

About five minutes later, Charlie spoke up and said "Right kids, Billy and I are off now, because I am up early tomorrow and Billy wants to get at least a bit of sleep tonight because we all know what a chatterbox you are Bells"

We all said bye and asked them both if they wanted pizza's ordering for them, which they declined. I stayed with the boys for another half an hour or so, before I made my way back to mine and Charlie's house to get my stuff together and get some snacks and movies. I unlocked the front door and quickly said 'Hi' to Charlie and him telling me to be careful, got all my stuff together and headed out once again into the darkening night, with my spirits as high as the sky, a big fat grin on my face and my hands full of random yummy things and DVD's. Life couldn't be better at this moment in time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank-you everyone that has read and reviewed the first chapter of my story **____** I just wanted to tell you that this is the first story I have written and put on Fan fic. I hope you like the second chapter and laughed at it as much as I did!**_

**PPOV**

I was lying on my bed watching nothing interesting on the television. I don't know why, but this morning I had the strangest feeling that my life was on a pivot, just today though, I've never felt this way before. Like my whole life was going to change today. A fluttery feeling deep inside my stomach, a mix of excitement and apprehension. I got up early for school and everything, thinking this was the day someone would notice me for who I am. Not the Paul that lost his temper easily at people, but for who I really was inside. I jumped up into my truck and slammed the dodgy door as usual. I even got to school early, knowing this would be the day of change.

But now, here I am, on my own lying on the bed, and had a normal pissing day. Nothing special has happened. Not one bloody thing. I turned over and looked at the TV; the man was obviously gay, prancing around the game show stage like that. I was just thinking about having a nice long bath to calm myself and my muscles down from the long run I took about half an hour ago, in wolf form. Instead I got a text from Jacob.

_Paul,_

_Get your moody butt over to my place in 20 mins,_

_I have someone for you to meet._

_Oh, and bring your over-night bag._

_Jake._

I sighed at the text and I peeled myself off the bed. Better make it a quick shower instead. I hastily texted Jacob back, saying that I'd be there. It might lighten up my mood a bit, and mentally wash this disappointment away. I was also slightly curious about this 'someone' that he wanted me to meet.

Fifteen Minutes later, I was jumping out of my truck, grabbed my bag, and strolled over to Jake's house's door and knocked casually.

"Alright mate!" was Jakes cheery greeting to me, as he opened the door.

"Hi Buddy" I replied with a fake smile forced onto my face

"Right, up for tonight is movies, which Bella's bringing and just plain messing about" he said excitedly with a huge smile on his face, which made him look like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"Sounds good bruv'" I said "But who's this Bella chick? I thought you wanted to be single at the minute, seeing as it is so close after that Sarah girl" I had a flashback to when she had Jacob wrapped around her little finger, making him act like her own personal foot stool, I shuddered at the memory.

"Nah mate, I could never go out with Bella, she's like a sister more than anything" Jacob explained

"Yer, a very, very HOT sister, at that" Quil shouted from somewhere in the living room.

Jacob ran into the room and a couple of seconds later, I heard Quil squeak as Jake jumped on top of him and started punching him. One thing I didn't want to do at this moment in time was getting in the way of werewolves play fighting.

The others were too busy fighting and egging each other on, that they didn't hear a timid knock on the door. I put my overnight bag on the floor and opened the door. I was not prepared for what I saw. It was like an angel had descended from heaven, pure beauty. She had big chocolate brown eyes and long wavy, brown hair that stopped halfway down her back.

"Hi" she said quietly with a blush appearing on her higher cheeks.

I shook myself out of the trance I'd been in and stared down at my feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Oh, hi, i'm Paul" I managed to get out, while still staring at my feet.

I managed to look up at her and she said in the most beautiful voice I have ever heard

"I'm Bella" She said with a timid smile "Do you mind if I come in? It's getting pretty cold out here"

I mumbled something and looked down at my feet again and moved quickly backwards to let her in. What I didn't realise at the time, was that my overnight bag was directly behind me and I tripped backwards over it and landed straight on my arse.

"Shit!" I shouted when I was trying not to fall over, but I still did end up on my backside.

Brady, Jared and Quil's head appeared round the door while Jacob came walking out. As soon as they saw me, they burst out into hysterics and couldn't stop for at least five minutes. I couldn't look at the angel that had just walked through the door; my usually cool criteria around girls had been shattered to smithereens before her.

**BPOV**

I was expecting Jake to answer the door when I got round his, just after I left my house. He didn't. Instead, the most gorgeous boy in the whole universe answered it. His skin was tanned and his hair was black and in a sort of messy emo style. The two most amazing things about him were his eyes, which were bright green and contrasted magnificently with his skin, and his body. He was wearing a tight white top, which through you could see a perfect six pack and his arms were bulging with the muscle.

"Hi" I said, trying not to sound squeaky or drool everywhere.

The God that stood before me quickly looked at the floor so I couldn't see his wonderful eyes. I was slightly disappointed at this.

"Oh, hi, i'm Paul" he managed to stutter out. I could tell he was really nervous, but I couldn't think of a reason why.

"I'm Bella" I said with a small smile because I was happy he looked at me again "Do you mind if I come in? It's getting pretty cold out here". It wasn't really, but I wanted an excuse to get closer to Paul. He mumbled something unintelligible, even to my perfect hearing.

I didn't really see what caused it, but all of a sudden, Paul was lying flat on his back on the floor. Brady, Jared and Quil popped their heads around the corner of the door and burst out into uncontrollable laughter, while Jacob walked out around the door smirking at him. I looked down towards Paul, but he wasn't looking at me. When I looked closer at him, a small blush had appeared on his cheeks, at which I smiled at.

"Ok guys, enough of teasing Paul" I said in a vain attempt to get him to look at me. "I've got a ton of movies and snacks to work our way through, so chop-chop!"

We all made our way through to the lounge where the big flat screen TV was blaring out music from some music channel. I went over to it and put on a movie that I grabbed quickly back at Charlie's.

"Right!" I said clapping my hands together and looking like Charlie. "Time to get into our pyjama's and order pizza!" I quickly got up, grabbed my bag and rushed into the bathroom and changed before anyone noticed I had gone. I got into my shorts and tight tank top before heading back downstairs and secretly thanked whatever God there was up there that made me shave my legs yesterday. I skipped into the room and was shocked when I saw all of them staring at me with their mouths open.

"What!" I said in a high pitched voice

"Bells, why haven't you got any clothes on?" Jacob asked while raising one eyebrow

"I have! Look!" I said tugging at my tank top and shorts

"It's still hardly anything" he mumbled lowering his head.

There was a sudden knock at the door, ahh, the pizzas were here and I was really really hungry. Jake got up to answer the door and pay for the pizzas. When he got round the door, I stuck my tongue out in his direction, earning myself a snigger from Seth and amused looks from both Collin and Sam. Paul on the other hand, was still staring at me with his oh so kissable lips slightly apart. I smiled his way, and that made him click out of the sort of trance he was in, and looked quickly at the movie that was still playing, but nobody was paying attention to it. Jake staggered back into the room with about twenty pizza boxes piled on top of one another. I was hungry enough to eat all of them, but I knew that would be greedy and that there were other hungry wolves in this house as well as me, so I just settled for taking two off the tower of pizza boxes.

Ten minutes later, there was no pizza left and all of the sweets had been started on.

"I know what we could do now!" I said abruptly. Everyone looked over at me with question in their eyes. "We can do that truth telling game! Where one person asks a question and everyone has to answer it truthfully!" Everyone agreed that we could play it for a bit. After many games of rock paper scissors, Brady was going to be the first to ask the truth question. We were all preparing for it to be a bad one.

"Ok" he said, putting one finger to his chin and squinting his eyes up. "Let me think... Aha! I know! How many girlfriends or boyfriends have we each had? Jacob, you go first"

Jake tipped his head down to look at his feet and muttered something so quiet that all of us couldn't hear.

"Come on Jakey boy!" Collin shouted

"Ok, I've had... 23" he muttered quietly

"WOW!" Quil and Jared said together

"Oh my god Jacob! You are such a player!" I squeaked at him

"It's not my fault that i'm sexy and all the girls want me!" He whined

I just shook my head at him and tutted quietly. Sam had a frown on his flawless face and Paul looked a bit disgusted. Seth on the other hand, looked in awe of Jacob and was asking for his advice on how he does it. Embry was just sitting there with a small smirk on his face.

"What about you Sam?" Brady continued

"Erm... seven before I met Emily and that's including Leah" He said looking a bit uncomfortable. All of the boys just nodded their heads with small smiles on their faces.

"You went out with Leah?!" I said shocked. He just nodded his head and looked down at the floor.

"You next Quil" Brady continued

"17" he answered casually. So did Jared, who also has seventeen.

"Yes yes" Brady answered them. "Paul?"

"Oh, I've had a few" He said quietly

"Nuh uh bud, you have to be more precise than that" Quil quickly said to him

"Whatever, I've had four because no-one has been good looking here for years" He said quickly. He looked up at me, blushed and looked at the floor again. Everyone else answered, but I wasn't really paying attention; I was thinking of what Paul had just said and what he meant by it.

"BELLA!" Jacob, Quil and Embry shouted at me together

"It's your turn!" Jake said

"Naww, does it have to be?" I whined

"Yes! Because everyone else has been!" Brady told me

"Ok... 2" I said quietly. "I had one at the end of high school, and the other one I just broke up with" I remembered Damian, I don't really know why I went out with him. He had this anger problem and if I thought about it, I could do so much better. I looked at Paul, who had a really big smile on his face showing his wonderful pearly white teeth.

"Come on guys, let's go for a run" I said jumping up off the floor.

_**Thank-you for reading and please please please review for me and I will love you lots more and I'll update quicker!**_

_**Gee x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Read and review**_

_**Hope you like it! **___

**PPOV**

When Bella walked down the stairs in the skimpiest pyjama's known to man and wolf kind, I thought I would have a heart attack! I mean, who knew legs could be that long and her figure so perfect? I was there for about ten minutes, just looking at that glorious body, oh, and stuffing myself full of pizza and sweet crap she brought over for us all to fill our faces with. She suggested playing a truth telling game. I just stayed quiet and let the plans unfold around me. It ended up being Brady to start it, not a good idea from the start. He went round asking all of us how many girlfriends and boyfriends we have had, I mean who would ask that kind of stupid question? The twat.

The question soon came round to me and I was trying to get away with saying "oh, only a few" because I knew it was many less than Jacob or Quil had. It wasn't that girls didn't ask me out, it was because I turned down the offer of nearly all of them, well except for a few of them that were good looking, but nothing compared to Bella. I ended up telling them that I had got four girls, but it didn't bother me. All I needed was Bella.

I got interested in the game when it came to Bella's turn. When it was, it looked as if she had zoned out, just staring at the wall. It might of been because of what I said after I said 'four' I don't know. Three of the lads had to shout her name before she snapped out of it and started to whine. Believe me when I say it was the sexiest whine I have ever heard in my entire wolfy life. She explained that she had only had two boyfriends, at which she looked a bit embarrassed, but I was over the moon and even happier when she said she had just broken up with one. What I didn't like, was when she said it, you could see the pain in her eyes that she was trying to hide. All I wanted to do was pick her up and hide her away from the awful things in the world that pained us, like losing people, for instance.

We both quickly snapped out of our thinking modes and she decided that we should all go for a run. I agreed with her thoroughly and jogged out the door close behind her.

**BPOV**

I have only been a wolf for a week or so, but when I phased, it felt like the real me and it made me see people for who they really are. As we neared the edge of the woods, we slowed down from our sprint to a gentle jog. We got far enough into the woods so that we could phase, me, separated from the boys by a big bush. I slowly walked round the other side of the bush, saying through my mind to them

"_You better all be phased, because there are things I really don't want to see around here."_

I saw all the boys in there wolf form, except for one. He was slowly walking out from behind another bush. His dark grey fur slightly moving with each step he took with his well muscled legs. I looked into his bright green eyes, and something changed. Ever so slightly, but it did. My stomach jolted and started doing flips with the fluttery little butterfly wings, tickling all over the inside of my body. I couldn't take my eyes off of the most beautiful wolf out of the whole pack. The way his shoulders moved round in symmetrical circles and the way the sun glinted off the ends of his silver coat. All I really knew was that I wanted that wolf to be mine forever. As long as I live and longer.

"_Wow, she's in for it real bad" _Quil's voice said in my head

"_Shit! You all heard that didn't you?" _I asked without speaking.

"_Every little bit sister, and guess what! You just imprinted on Paul, and luckily for you, Paul imprinted earlier on you" _Sam's deep voice sounded through my head.

Imprinted? Me? How could I? I thought you imprinted on the person when you first saw them?

"_Well, it might be different for you because you are a female wolf, and if true what you thought earlier when you first phased, that you see everyone like them true selves when phased, then it makes sense to see and love Paul for who he really is." _Sam explained. I nodded my large wolf head in his direction to show that I understood and was listening.

"_Bella and Paul kissing in a tree..."_ Jacob sang out his head. All of the tension had blown away, but I was thoroughly pissed off with him. _"K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love...Argh!" _I cut off his childish singing by swiping my fluffy paw around his face.

"_What was that for!" _he whined at me in his head

"_For you being so god damn annoying!" _I said whilst I pounced on him and had a play fight. It didn't last long because when we were just getting into it, a dangerous voice appeared in all of our heads.

"_All having fun without having one of your pack mates here? How very selfish of you all, especially that stupid little bitch in the middle" _Leah's voice was deadly and it sent shivers down my spine. Paul noticed how uncomfortable I was and came and stood close next to me, of which I was very thankful for.

"_You're not welcome here Leah if you're in that mood"_ Jacob said in an alpha voice that I had never heard before. It was strong and protective, not at all like the brother Jake I knew all of them years ago.

"_I wouldn't be in that mood, or here if it wasn't for that little whore coming and breaking the friendship between the pack, she should come back from where she bloody well came from" _Leah's angry hiss-of-a-voice cut through me like a sharpened knife. I didn't know what it was about her words that affected me so much. I have had worse said to me in my life, but it was the pure hate that came out of her. I haven't done anything wrong to her, I haven't even spoken to her! So why should I be spoken to like that for no reason at all? Anger was starting to bubble through my veins like white hot liquid. If I hadn't of already been phased, I would be ripping out of my clothes and doing so. A growl erupted from my chest, and I put my back up in the direction of Leah coming out from behind. I started walking towards her slowly with my teeth bared and shoulders squared. I could faintly hear the boys of the pack telling me to come back, but Jake didn't say anything so I kept walking slowly towards her.

"_What are you going to do, whore? Take my friends away from me? Oh, you already have" _taunted Leah, who was now in the same position as me with her teeth bared and back up. I was about to take my first swipe at her, but another wolf came and stood beside me with his teeth bared and his ears flat against his head.

"_We were never YOUR friends, Leah. Well, at least, I never was. And if you ever speak to my imprint like that again, I swear I will rip you apart" Paul_ sounded scary. Really scary. I wasn't frightened of him though because I knew he was fighting for me, his imprint. I was grateful that he had come and helped me with this psycho-bitch, but I wanted her to know that I could fight my own battles. I quickly lunged forwards and grabbed one of her light grey legs in my mouth and pulled up so she had no choice but to fall over.

"_Don't even think about picking fights with me again Leah, because I can do much worse than this"_ I thought venomously towards her. I twisted her leg a bit before I let go and she ran off, muttering obscenities towards us. I growled lowly at her disappearing figure and turned to face Paul, who was no longer in his aggressive position that he was towards Leah. I looked at him for a second, not thinking, and just happy that Leah wouldn't be bothering me for a while, well if she was clever.

"_Thanks" _I said simply to him and gave him a wolf smile, at which he let out a laugh that must have rocked the heavens. We stood like that for another couple of seconds and then headed back to where the rest of the pack were, where some of them were sitting and the others pacing nervously. They all turned their heads quickly towards the sound of us coming back.

"_Shit Bella! You had us all scared there." _Collin thought, walking up to me and Paul with the rest of the pack. They all came round and checked to see if we were ok. Once we were totally surrounded by the wolves, Jake started talking to me through his thoughts.

"_I don't really want you going off like that again, Bella, but I let you this time because I wanted to see how you handled Leah, and to be fair, I think you handled her pretty well" _Jake gave me a wolfy smile and then started talking to Sam.

"_Wow Bells! Can you teach me how to pin Leah down like that and be scary?" _Seth thought, and when I looked at him, his tail was wagging and tongue was lolling out to the side of his mouth, which of course made him look really stupid. I laughed in my mind and pounced on him.

"_Ok Seth, time for a practical lesson in being scary!"_ I laughed whilst pinning him down on the wooded floor. My stomach suddenly growled loudly and made everyone laugh.

"_Ok ok, time to go home, someone says she's hungry AGAIN!" _I said as I managed to scramble off the top of Seth, and started trotting off to my clothes with my tail wagging in the air.

"_I'm sure I'M the alpha in this pack!" _I heard Jacob say moodily, just before I phased and I laughed out loud while I was getting dressed back into my pyjamas.I waited for another thirty seconds before coming out of the other side of the bush to meet the boys. They were all were just in their cut off jeans. They all looked pretty good, but they were nothing compared to Paul. His torso was the most perfect six pack, connecting to the 'v' that pointed to the unknown lands. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I walked straight up to him and took his perfectly big hand and put it into my small one. He looked shocked at first at this show of affection, but that shock soon turned into a dazzling smile, which was met by mine. The rest of the boys also looked shocked at first but soon overlooked it. I knew Jared wanted to say something to us but Brady wouldn't let him by smacking him round the back of the head every time he showed a sign of him saying something.

"Ow! Stop that Brady, I wasn't going to say anything that time, I promise!" Jared hissed to Brady

"Yer, I know. I just like hitting you round the head like that" Brady grinned back to him, as he got the evils.

We neared the edge of the forest, but before we could get into Billy's back garden, we could smell something. Another wolf. Leah. Again. Paul and I were swinging our arms together slightly as we walked still clutched tightly together. We got to the clearing that was Billy's garden was. Right in the middle was a light grey wolf, with its teeth bared, ears flat back to its skull and its back up. Leah wasn't happy, and you could tell that when she charged at full speed towards us all.

_**Sorry guys, leaving it on a cliffy like that but I just had to XD you know what to do now to make me happy! Review!**_

_**Gee x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

Leah wasn't happy, and you could tell that when she charged at full speed towards us all. The whites of her eyes showing at the edge of the brown. It was pretty scary, to be honest, but we stood our ground. She was heading straight for me. She wanted to hurt me, and I knew, just by the look in her eyes. Leah was murderous. Paul saw that Leah was heading straight for me at her full speed, so he gave my hand a quick squeeze and ran forwards, ripped his shorts off and phased. Not before I saw his lush masculine bum, I swear, I nearly drooled. My big grey hunky wolf got Leah's neck in his mouth and threw her off course. She still had that murderous look in her eyes. Jacob still looked like he was in shock at what was happening, but still, he was watching very closely at what was happening. Paul ran after her to where she had landed, and he was just about to pounce, but he suddenly stopped halfway through mid jump so he was standing on his back legs. He put his front paws back on the ground and just stood there looking at Leah. I knew she was feeding him poison through her words and, just as I suspected, Paul turned his wolfy head and looked me straight in the eyes. There was an emotion there that I didn't recognise. I started walking forwards, trying to ask him what was the matter without words.

"Bella, don't. You'll get yourself hurt" Embry said solemnly, grabbing hold of my arm.

"I want to know though. What's going on?" I asked, trying to break the grip that Embry had on my arm, with no success. I turned my head to look back at my big grey wolf, and what I saw was Paul turning his head back to Leah and her, taking a big long lick over his muzzle. He stumbled back and bared his teeth. White hot anger shot through my body once again today. How dare she do that to my imprint! I was shaking and a low continuous growl was coming from deep in my chest as I snarled at her. The look in Leah's eyes was triumph, and I hated it. Paul started to walk slowly back to us with his head bowed and tail low. I was still shaking profusely and the low long growl was still going on through my body as I tried to take a step forward, only to have another arm latched onto my other shoulder.

"Calm down, Bella" Sam's low voice said quietly.

"I will not bloody well calm down!" I snarled as the restraint got even tighter as I struggled against it. Paul looked back towards Leah and stopped walking towards us. Leah got up off the floor and walked quickly towards him, and not taking her off of his large wolf body. She walked round the front of him, turned her back on him and put her tail to one side. This made me howl with rage and made me shake more furiously. She offered herself to him. This showed in the wolf world, that she was willing to have Paul mate with her.

I couldn't contain my anger anymore and I didn't know why Jacob wasn't stepping in, as he was the alpha. I was blinded by rage and because of this, I felt my bones all break and re-connect with each other in a different complexion. The two hands disappeared from my upper arms and fur grew all over me. I was already in my aggressive position and I stalked slowly towards her.

"_How fucking dare you, you whore" _I hissed at her through my mind. She looked taken aback when another wolfs voice filled her head, but she composed herself quickly and turned her dirty brown eyes to me.

"_You don't know anything. Paul and I go way back and you're the only thing that stops us from being together, so back off!" _She hissed as she narrowed her eyes.

"_Leah, there was never anything between us"_ Pauls voice said calmly, but he looked as if he wanted to rip her apart. A terrible growl ripped through my body as I pounced on her and straight away ripped a piece of her fur out of the back of her neck. The squeal of the wolf and the scream of Leah's voice in my mind filled my ears. I took a few steps back and pounced on her again, straight on her leg which made a satisfying crack underneath my weight. I bit into her hind quarters and ripped out another chunk of hair. Jacob's alpha voice filled all of our heads.

"_STOP!"_ He said in the deep scary voice. I got off of Leah and took a couple of steps back from her bleeding body.

"_Leah, piss off out of La Push for a while, go to another reservation. We don't want you here if you are going to be hitting on peoples imprints" _Jake told her, still in his alpha voice.

"_Yer, fuck off" _I sneered at her and took a run up and head butted her so she went flying onto the forest, and grunting heavily when she hit the floor.

"_BELLA! There was no need for you to do that. I know you are angry at her but you don't need to leave her half dead on the ground!"_ Jacob said, his voice was not yet back to its cheery one he usually had.

"_Oh really? I think I bloody well do."_ I answered him.

"_If you want to stay in this pack, and be part of it, I suggest you start behaving and getting along with your pack mates"_ Jake explained.

"_I think you need to tell Leah that, she was the one that started on me first."_ I sounded like a child in the playground that had been caught arguing with someone over a bean bag.

He answered me by just saying _"Whatever"_ and turning his back on me to go back to the rest of the pack. I padded my paws over towards Paul who was sitting down and watching us all. I rubbed myself up against him and licked all over his muzzle and cheeks. Paul's laughter filled my mind as he started to do the same.

"_Oh shit!" _I said as I had just remembered. "_I don't have any pyjamas to wear now I burst them!" _I sat down on my fluffy golden bum and sighed deeply.

"_You can wear my t-shirt if you want"_ Paul asked sincerely.

"_Naww, thank-you darling"_ I slapped my paw over my muzzle as I thought the next word. Thankfully Jacob had phased back to his human form as was now play fighting with Brady. I looked back at Paul and he had a big cheesy wolf grin on his face.

"_Come on then" _I thought _"Time to get back to the house"_ Paul nodded his large head in agreement to what I said.

"_Oh, just before we phase back Bella"_ Paul said as I grabbed his shirt off the floor _"Do you want to go out sometime? Like to the movies or something."_ I looked over to his wolf form but he wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"_Yer, that would be really cool" _I replied to him. I gave him one last wolfy smile when he looked at me, and I galloped off into the bushes and got into Paul's over sized t-shirt. It came down to just above me knee, and I liked it because it smelt of him but I did feel a bit exposed. I walked out into the opening of Billy's garden, to find that nobody was there, so I figured that they had already gone inside to get something to eat. I quickly walked over to the door and walked in. As soon as I opened the door, I was drenched in something Icy cold.

"JACOB BLACK! I AM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" I screamed as the water hit me. Great, now I looked like a drowned rat. Just what I wanted.

"It looked like you needed to cool down a bit" Jake said through his giggles before running into the lounge to hide from the wrath of Bella. I charged into the room, grabbed my bag and got out my spare pair of pyjamas, which were very much like my other pair but with lace around the bottom of the shorts. My hair was still in rat's tails so I quickly ran a brush through it and tied it up in a high pony tail. I wasn't going to get my own back on Jake yet, but the vengeance was going to be oh so sweet.

I skipped into the lounge where the boys were watching a film and stuffing their faces once again. I smiled sweetly at them and jumped into the seat next to Paul, grabbing his hand with mine in one swift movement. He caught my eye and grinned in my direction, which I returned in possibly an even bigger one. I looked at the clock and I was amazed to find it was one in the morning. Most of the boys had gone to sleep, including Jacob who was emitting soft snores. Now was the time to get my own back. I sneaked out of the room to the bathroom, to find what I was looking for pretty easily; a razor. I went back into the lounge. I sneaked up to Jake and carefully shaved one of his eyebrows off. I had to stifle my giggles which were very painful considering I was in hysterics. I put the razor back and went to find my place next to Paul. I hadn't realised how very tired I was until I let my eyelids close and sleep consume my thoughts.

"ARGH!" Jacob screamed and made me shoot bolt upright acknowledging that I was asleep fifteen seconds ago. I looked over to him with sleepy eyes, so were the rest of the pack.

"My eyebrow, my beautiful eyebrow!" He whimpered. Memories of last night came flooding back to me and made me laugh, only to be given the evils by Jacob.

"Was this you're doing?" He asked deadly serious.

"Well someone got very cold and wet yesterday and thought they should get their own back on a certain someone" I said with a sweet smile, just to make myself look innocent.

"You can't get cold" Jacob grumbled in my direction, still examining his eyebrow, or non- existent one at that.

"Well... that's beside the point" I said with another smile. "What's for breakfast? I'm starving!" Jake just gave me a 'don't go there' look as to say do it yourself. I looked beside me and found that Paul was watching me with his bright green eyes and pillowing his head with his hands.

"Will you help me make breakfast?" I asked him, knowing what the answer would be.

"Sure thing" He said, getting up straight away and putting his hand out to help me up from the floor. I gave him a smile and made my way to the kitchen with Paul in close tow behind me. I found a note from Billy on the side saying he'd gone out fishing for the day with Charlie and that there was bacon and eggs in the fridge if we wanted them. Soon enough, we had four frying pans full of eggs and bacon. This amount of food would have been able to feed a small country... well, if there weren't us werewolves around.

"So, what do you want to do today, Bella?" Paul asked with his eyes on me.

_**Thank-you for all of the lovely reviews, they mean a lot to me.**_

_**Pretty please with a wolf on top review! And I hope you like it!**_

_**Gee x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank-you for all the reviews! **_

**PPOV**

I couldn't believe it. The angel that I had met only a couple of hours ago was asleep, using my chest as a pillow. I tried to move out from under her so I could see the time, very unwillingly at that. I tried to shift out sideways without waking her, but she groaned softly and clenched onto my t-shirt that I had retrieved from her earlier this morning. I didn't move anymore and thought 'hell to the time, I don't have to be anywhere'.

Collin was starting to stir, and so was Sam. I closed my eyes thinking for a second, how Bella and I had become so close the night before. The way she licked and rubbed up against me in wolf form protectively last night had made me fall in love with her even more, if that was possible. I opened my eyes again, to see Sam staring out of the window, into the bleak morning.

"You up then? About time!" I whispered quietly and making him jump. A frown appeared on his un-aged face.

"What's the time?" He mumbled whilst rubbing his eyes with balled up fists.

"I have no idea" I replied quietly "I tried to get out and see, but she wouldn't let me go". Sam looked down at her pale face and smiled slightly.

"She really does love you, you know" he said softly. I looked down at her perfectly sculpted face and smiled.

"Yep, and I love her" my cheeks burned as I realised what I just said. I looked back over to Sam and all he did was smile knowingly. If it had been one of the other lads I had let that slip out to, they would have teased me and wouldn't have let it drop for months. I looked over to Jacob who was lying sprawled on his back, breathing heavily. Then I noticed something. I had to look really closely, but one of his eyebrows was missing. I let out a small laugh and realised it must of been Bella's revenge for him.

"Hey, look! I can see Bella's revenge on Jake for getting her wet!" I called out to Sam. He stood up and examined Jacob for a second before realising what it was. He let out a big guffaw of a laugh and went to sit back down again. Sam's laugh had made Collin wake up fully, so we pointed it out to him as well. He sniggered slightly and said that we should do half of the other eyebrow, but Sam must have been in a nice mood, so he said no, much to the disappointment of Embry, who had now awoken. Quil had now woken up from the constant chatter of us, and was in hysterics when he saw Jake has one eyebrow.

"Can't. Wait... till. His... Reaction" He managed to get out in between his fits of laughter. Seth was the next one to wake, soon followed by Jared and Brady. We made a story line to say that Jake had something above his eyebrow, not telling him it wasn't there, until he got a mirror and realised there wasn't an eyebrow. He was the next to wake, and we went through with your plan.

"What's that above your eyebrow, Jacob?" I questioned him sincerely.

"What?" He answered, slapping his large hand over his forehead to see if he could feel it.

"No, left a bit...Right a bit ... left and up an inch... no... Ahh, just get a mirror!" Jared said, as we were trying to hide our laughter with coughing fits. Jake got up from the floor and went over to the large mirror that covered one of his walls, stretching on the way. _3...2...1..._

"ARGH!" he screamed as he saw the vast expanse above his eye. Bella's head shot up from my chest, alarming myself and a couple of the other lads. Her eyes were really wide and she looked rather scared, but only for a moment, because she realised who and what it was so she relaxed, and started to laugh after he whimpered

"My eyebrow, my beautiful eyebrow!" We snorted at the 'beautiful' part. He was too self obsessed. He turned his dark eyes to Bella as she laughed, and narrowed them.

"Was this you're doing?" He asked her deadly serious.

"Well someone got very cold and wet yesterday and thought they should get their own back on a certain someone" She said rather sweetly, and if she was saying that to me, I surely would of melted to a pool of mush, subject to her every will. She then gave him a dazzling smile, and I whimpered, but too quietly for anyone to hear. I zoned out for a while, just thinking about my god send and I. What would become of us?

"Will you help me make breakfast?" She asked me, and I was sure she would already know the answer.

"Sure thing" I answered with a grin. Anything to be with my angel a little bit longer. We soon had all the food on for us and the boys. They all drifted in and out of the kitchen every so often, except Jacob, who was still crying over not having an eyebrow. When the table was groaning under all the weight of the food, we sat down and started piling our plates. To tell you one thing, Bella can really cook. To make a long story short, Bella and I ended up walking along the beach, hand in hand, talking and her listening to her iPod.

"Ooh, listen to this. It could be our song" She said in her magical voice whilst passing me one of her earphones.

_A place to crash  
I got you  
No need to ask__  
__I got you  
Just get on the phone  
I got you  
Come and pick you up if I have to  
What's weird about it  
Is we're right at the end  
And mad about it  
Just figured it out in my head  
I'm proud to say  
I got you_

Go ahead and say goodbye  
I'll be alright  
Go ahead and make me cry  
I'll be alright  
And when you need a place to run to  
For better for worse  
I got you  
I got you

Ain't falling a part, or bitter  
Let's be bigger than that and remember  
The cooling outdoor when you're all alone  
We'll go on surviving  
No drama, no need for a show  
Just wanna say  
I got you

Go ahead and say goodbye  
I'll be alright  
Go ahead and make me cry  
I'll be alright  
And when you need a place to run to  
For better for worse  
I got you  
Go ahead and say goodbye (go ahead)  
I'll be alright (say goodbye)  
Go ahead and make me cry  
I'll be alright  
And when you need a place to run to  
For better for worse  
I got you

'Cause this is love and life  
And nothing we can both control  
And if it don't feel right  
You're not losing me by letting me know

Go ahead and say goodbye (say goodbye)  
I'll be alright  
Go ahead and make me cry  
I'll be alright  
And when you need a place to run to  
For better for worse  
I got you  
Go ahead and say goodbye (go ahead)  
I'll be alright (say goodbye)  
Go ahead and make me cry  
I'll be alright  
And when you need a place to run to  
For better for worse  
I got you

A place to crash  
I got you  
No need to ask  
I got you

I looked over at her when Leona Lewis had stopped singing.

"I'll never make you cry, I promise Bella" I smiled at her and squeezed her hand. She let go of my hand to scrape her hair back around her ear, and without her touch, I felt lost. I was so happy when she wrapped her small arm around my back. Something _had_ changed yesterday. I had been made happy and found the love of my life. We walked along for another five minutes, not talking, just happy to be with each other.

The most awful smell hit our noses at the same time and we cringed away from it. It was a sickly sweet smell that burned our noses, to the extent that we had to put our tops over them. It was the only explanation for this smell, _Vampires._

"Eurgh! What is that God awful smell?" Bella said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Bella, listen to me" I said urgently to her, holding her face in my hands "Get your phone out and ring Jacob. It looks like there are some new vampires in town. They're not the ones from Forks, they have a different smell and they are most likely trying to hunt for human blood." She listened intently as I gave her the short explanation. When I had finished, she nodded her head once and started scrolling down her contacts list on her phone until she reached Jacob. She hit the call button and I could hear it ringing because of my intensified hearing.

"Hello?" Jacob said as he picked up after three rings.

"There's Vampires on the Rez. It's not the ones that live in Forks, Paul told me, and they really really stink" She said swiftly, looking into my eyes as she talked. I saw worry in her eyes and her eyebrows where furrowed in the middle. I knew she was thinking of Charlie.

"Ok, can you see them and where are you? We are on our way already" he said quickly. We both looked round the beach and I spotted something that looked like fire, dazzling orange-red coming out of the water. I pointed this out to Bella.

"We think we can see something, and the smell is coming from that direction. We are on the beach, near where we had the bonfire last night." She said in a professional voice.

"Ok, we'll be 5 minutes, don't let her get out of your sight, bye" He said, sounding distracted. She pressed the 'end call' button and replaced her phone in her jeans pocket. I reached for her and pulled her into a hug. I wasn't scared of the vampires, just a bit apprehensive that they were going to hurt one of us, especially Bella. Three minutes later, the pack appeared sprinting across the sand, with panic stricken faces.

"Where is she?" Jacob said as soon as we got in ear shot of him. I pointed over to the water's edge with my free hand, my other wrapped around Bella's waist still. The fiery head was still there.

"Right, all of you phase and stay right behind me, so I can talk to her and tell her to piss off" Jacob said arranging us all, slightly using his alfa voice that I had come to know.

"Brady and Sam, you come and stand either side of me" He ordered as we had all phased. I knew why he wanted them two either side of him, because they were the biggest out of all of us, except for Jake. He arranged us in size order, with me just behind Sam and Brady, and Bella at the back with Seth.

We walked up to the red-headed woman in our formation. She hadn't noticed we were there until we were about 20 metres away.

"Oh look James! Aren't the puppies just adorable?" She cooed at us as a man with long blond hair dived out the water and stood up at the side of his vampire mate. Brady let out a low growl, just to let her know, we weren't here to kid about.

"This is a reservation, and we do not tolerate vampires hunting on our ground. So if you may, please leave quietly and do not hunt in a 50 mile radius of here. There is also a vampire coven that lives in the next town who do not tolerate the drinking of human blood." Jacob said in his alfa voice curtly.

"I don't think I want to vacate from this spot right now, do you James?" The red headed woman said with a playful smile on her perfect lips. The man just shook his head. I didn't like him, there was a strange air about him, a maniac.

"Then we won't be so polite, and we will attack." Jacob said sternly.

_**I'm sorry; I had to leave it on a bit of a cliffy, because i'm a rebel like that! If you want me to update quicker and find out what they're going to do, REVIEW!!!! I also thought I would bring Victoria and James into the story to spice things up a bit, so tell me what you think **_____

_**Gee x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank-you for reading my story all this way, it really means a lot to me for your support.**_

_**I hope you like it!**_

**BPOV**

It was scary, how Paul and I had become so close over the past couple of hours. I liked it, I felt a real connection with him, with or without imprinting. He also made me feel safe. Now that we were standing in formation, faced with some reluctant vampires, I knew he would always be with me. The red headed woman was advancing on us, but all of us didn't move, just stood stock still, with the air vibrating around us from the various growls being made towards her.

"What are you going to do puppies? Lick our faces until we squeal?" She taunted us still.

"Are you going to go, or will we have to make you?" Jacob growled sternly in his alpha voice. Now I saw why they said Paul could get angry quickly. All his thoughts were on the red headed woman. And how much he wanted to rip her head from her body. His breathing was heavy and his teeth were bared.

"_Calm down, Paul honey" _I thought to him. I saw his shoulders visibly relax in front of Quil's ones. I looked into his thoughts and they were of me, but so much prettier.

"_There not, they don't do your beauty justice" He_ said as he knew I was listening to him.

"Bring it puppies" Victoria whispered and held her hand above her head beckoning for us to go towards us. Jacob turned his head back towards us and nodded once. We all rushed forward together, Paul being the first one to get to Victoria but was thrown back by a swipe of her arm. Brady was galloping after the blond man who was running at full speed towards the woods. Paul was back up with his teeth bared and froth spilling from his mouth in pure rage. He sprinted up to her, and pulled her arm from the socket in one quick swipe, his paw still on her flailing body and a squirming arm in his mouth.

"_Start a fire." _Jacob ordered me and Seth. We ran over to the nearest group of bushes and trees, and soon had a blue fire crackling happily away. Collin came trotting over with Victoria's arm and half a leg in his mouth, both of which were still flailing to get away. As soon as the body parts hit the fire, it turned into a dark purple colour, darker smoke billowing out of the depths of it. I turned round to see Paul ripping the red head off that woman's shoulders, and it landing in the fire, to make it smell even more sickening that it already was.

Brady trotted back through the trees with his tail hung low, as well as his head.

"_I lost him. He wasn't that quick, but he just disappeared in front of me. I tried my best, I promise" _Brady said monotonously.

"_Its ok mate, I could hear by your foul language towards the blood sucker that you tried." _ Jacob laughed, wagging his tail. We had all gathered round in a circle, with Paul by my side.

"_Let's get this show on the road guys!" _Jacob thought enthusiastically _"We'll split up and search for this leach. Bella, you go with Paul to check the sea. Seth with Sam and check along the beach and the rest with me in the woods... GO!" _He ordered in his alpha voice, so we all went running off with our heads low.

"_Can we swim in wolf form, Paul?"_ I asked him, hesitantly putting my long golden fur into the sink. My long hair swayed to and fro with the current, as if it was weightless coral, trying to break away.

"_You can stay wolf or phase back human, but I prefer to stay wolf. You can swim faster and hold your breath for longer." _He said, already knee deep in the water looking back at me with a wolfy smile on his face. I trotted out, spraying salty water all over Paul. We thundered on into the water. The sandy floor suddenly dropped from beneath my feet, and my four legs went into overdrive, paddling the water as fast as they could.

"_Ok, you're doing good. Take a deep breath and go under, but keep your eyes open, there are creatures in here that you don't necessarily want to meet with your eyes closed."_ Paul thought as he swam smoothly up to my left side. I took a breath so big, that I thought my lungs were going to burst, and I let the warm salty water engulf my wolf frame.

The world was a different place underneath the crashing waves. Everything was silent and swaying softly with each current swirling playfully around the coral at the sea bed. Paul made his way in front of me silently, and I followed straight behind, not wanting to be left in this strange world.

"_We're looking for anything that is moving too quick to be natural, ok?" _Paul's thoughts filled my head like music.

"_It's so weird and peaceful down here" _I thought looking around me into the wilderness of the waves. Paul and I quickly snapped our heads in the same direction in a second. Something dark was moving quickly amongst the reeds at the bottom. We dived down even further and the pressure pushing against my ears was deafening, and we were down at the bottom amongst the reeds in a few seconds.

"_Keep an eye out, Bella. Whatever it is might try and approach you from behind." _Paul thought warily.I quickly swam in a circle to make sure nothing was following us and returned to searching through the reeds again.

"_Aha, I've found the culprit."_ Paul's voice said triumphantly.

A black eel type creature was heading for us with long green fangs bared. Paul swam forwards with immense speed to meet it, and probably kill it. The eel was larger than life, but so was Paul. Paul lunged for the neck of the creature but got thrown into the dark reeds beneath us. I swam forwards, with the eel's back to me, it didn't see me coming. I jumped through the water and landed on his scaly slimy back. It squirmed beneath me as I sunk my bared teeth into the back of its neck, and part of its head. I felt the bones crack beneath the force of my jaw, and held onto the sleek body of the eel with my claws. I pulled up and the head came free of its body, and I let go of the eel's body and head, slowly watching it sink to the bed of the sea.

I look round to see Paul struggling against the reeds that were tying him to the sea. I swam towards him, and bit off all the reeds trapping his legs and muzzle. I lifted one of his forelegs over my shoulder and swam to the surface of the watery world. When our heads broke the water, we both took deep breaths, trying to get the salt out of our eyes. We were about half a mile out to sea, so with Paul still latched onto me; I began the short journey back to the beach. About five minutes later, I felt the soft sand touch my paws, and I dragged Paul and my body out of the water, our coats weighing us down.

We collapsed onto the white sand, gasping for breath and our stomachs grumbling for food. Soon after, we were up on our feet again and shaking our wet and sandy fur, to try and get it nice again. We walked slowly into the woods, phased and walked to Emily and Sam's house hand in hand, not saying a word the whole time.

_**Thank-you for reading! Sorry it took so long, but I had a lot of coursework and I just didn't have the time. Please please please review and I'll update as soon as humanely possible!**_

_**Gee x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long again, but it just had to be **___

_**Review!**_

**PPOV**

The silence that we had was nice. It wasn't awkward, like it would of been with other girls, but it was perfect and comfortable. I looked down into her chocolate brown eyes, which were still a little tinged with pink after the salt of the sea. I gave her a small smile, which she returned ten times bigger.

"I know this might be too soon to tell you, but you are the love of my life and i'm in love with you." I whispered out quickly, stroking her cheek with my large hand. A look of confusion flitted through her eyes, just before her eyes widened, and a huge smile broke onto her face.

"I love you too Paul!" she squealed as she wrapped her small arms around my large, muscular waist. I leant my chin on the top of her head and inhaled her heavenly scent. She was my world now, and always would be. We took each other's hands again and walked the short distance to Sam and Emily's house.

It was a pretty house, whitewashed and with blue around the edges of the doors and windows. I knocked on the door lightly, knowing that all the wolves would hear. I opened the door, twisting the shiny handle quickly and kicking the bottom of the door lightly so it would open. Bella and I walked into the living room together, my arm wrapped tightly around her tiny frame. All of the boys were sitting around in a large circle, some on the couch, and others sprawled on the floor. They all looked around to see us come in, all looking a bit downtrodden.

"We didn't get him, or see him. His disgusting scent was everywhere though. Up the trees and even under a bloody boulder!" Jake's voice was soft but you could see by his clenched jaw he was agitated with his progress.

"Did you have any luck? You've been gone for over two hours" Sam asked us from over on the couch, his laid back position showed he was not bothered that much.

"Nah, but Bells was amazing" I said, seeing her going red from the corner of my eye. "There was this massive sea monstery thing that attacked me, and then I got caught in reeds. Bella jumped on this things back, ripped its head clean off, and came and got me free" I finished and looked down at my beautiful Bella, trying to hide her reddened cheeks.

There was a light knock on the door, and Jared and Kim walked in, hand in hand.

"Hello boys! Oh, and this must be Bella! It's so nice to meet you; I've been looking forwards to meeting you for such a long time!" Kim said enthusiastically, dropping Jared's hand and quickly jogging over Bella and gave her a hug. Bella looked momentarily taken a back, but returned the hug none the less.

"Hey, it's Kim, right? It's nice to meet you too! It'll be nice to have some girl company once in a while" Bella smiled back at her. Kim was now jumping up and down with excitement at the prospect of having a new girlfriend. Jared calmly walked over and put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down a bit.

"So, are you a wolf as well?" Bella questioned Kim.

"No, no. I'm just Jared's imprint" Kim replied with a huge grin on her face. "Do you want to go shopping sometime? With Emily and me?" I knew it wouldn't be long for Kim to start on shopping, it was all that girl cared about. I left the girl's to it, making the shopping arrangements, and I went and sat down next to Sam.

"Have we come across this scent before?" I questioned him, leaning my elbows on my knees.

"No, it's a new one. We think he is a nomad, so he has probably left the area by now. We are still going to put two on patrol every night for a month, just in case he does turn up again. We are all going to pick partners and once a week, the two will go on a twelve hour night shift, and then have two days off to recover.

"I'll go with Bella." I said immediately

A small smile formed itself upon Sam's face. "I'm sure that will be fine, we'll just have to check with Jake, he might have already done a plan, but I'm not sure." I looked at Jake, who I was pleased to find he was looking at me and nodding his head.

"I think that would be a good idea, unless you two would get too distracted…" He laughed. I gave him the evils and got up from my seat.

"I think I'll get Bella home to Charlie, it's getting late." I sighed, stretching my arms above my head and touching the ceiling. All of the boys that were sitting round the living room nodded their heads and murmured their goodbyes. I headed to the kitchen, where Bella, Kim and Emily were still discussing their shopping plans.

"Come on Bella, time to go home. I bet Charlie is wondering where you are." I said, walking forwards and grabbing her hand. By now we had both got used to each other grabbing the others hand, even after this short amount of time. Her perfect hand moulded into mine, and I dragged her out of the room, saying goodbyes as we went.

"We're going to the mall next Saturday, if you want to know" Bella said to me as we left the house. I nodded my head, not happy to be faced with leaving her for the night. We climbed into my old bashed up mini and headed to her house.

"So, how's the first few days been back in La Push?" I asked her when we were on the road.

"Brilliant!" Her enthusiasm shocking me a bit. "I haven't even started school yet! It's a bit different from when I lived here with Charlie and Renée, but it's bound to be."

"I think we're in the same year at school, so I'll pull a few cords with the receptionist so we can be in the same classes. I think she has a thing for me" I said smirking, as she folded her arms and put a scowl on her perfect face.

"Do you know how sexy that is, when your jealous?" I said laughing, trying hard not to get too distracted from the road. She looked over at me and bit her lip. Was it me, or had it become extremely hot in this small car?

"Well… I wouldn't know Paul. I'll have to get my own back, when your least expecting it." She said in a low voice. When she turned to look back out of the window, I swear I heard her mutter "jealous, indeed".

We pulled up outside her and Charlie's house, which was fairly large and right on the outskirts of the reservation.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I asked

"Yer, I guess" She replied, looking down at her hands.

There was a moment of awkwardness where Bella was looking at her hands and I was looking at her.

"See ya" She said quickly and lightly kissed my cheek before jumping out of the car. I sat there stunned for a second. Before I knew it, she was halfway up the path to her house.

"BELLA!" I shouted, which I really didn't need to because of our wolf hearing. She turned round with her eyebrows raised.

"Do you want a lift to school tomorrow, I head your way anyway" I asked, pulling my hand through my hair nervously.

"Sure… good night" She said smiling. She turned her head back to the door and unlocked it with her key. I stood outside her house for another minute before getting back into the car and driving home with a head full of thoughts.

_**Sorry for it taking so long to update **____** I know nothing goes on in this chapter because it's a filler, and I wanted to give you something, if only this. Sorry for the delay and I hope you like it.**_

_**Review pretty please with Paul on top! (Even though we all know he's mine! Lol)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry I haven't updated sooner!**_

**BPOV**

I was straightening my hair and brushing my side fringe down , while trying to decide what to wear for my first day at my new school. I picked up my phone and saw that I had a new message from Kim. I liked her a lot, she reminded me of someone, but I'm not quite sure who, probably someone from another life.

_Open your wardrobe,_

_I've put an outfit in there for you._

_No need to thank me._

_Kim x_

I stared at my phone for another second, wondering how she had got into my room without me knowing. I strode over to the doors of my walk in wardrobe, which was next to my en-suite bathroom, and flung them open. The first thing that hit me was the smell of Kim's perfume that was locked in there. I then noticed a large cream box that lay expensively on the carpeted floor. "Oh Kimmy! I'm going to have to kill you." I said to myself as I slowly opened the box. A white and light green striped t-shirt with bulky shoulder pads caught my eye first, the bright colour reflecting off the sides of the box. I then saw some black skinny jeans and lace up army boots. To top it all off were some pilot sunglasses. I only had twenty or so minutes left until Paul was here, so I'd have to be quick. I threw the clothes on; and, to be fair, it looked amazing. It was light outside already but still cloudy, so I wouldn't look stupid with the sunglasses. It was a smart but trendy look, which also showed my bright personality, even if the t-shirt was a bit too low cut for my liking. I rimmed my eyes with black eyeliner and added some black mascara, and I was good to go.

I launched myself down the stairs, being extra careful not to trip in my boots, and made my way into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad" I said as I popped some toast into the toaster

"Morning darling, you're looking nice today" He replied, looking over the morning news paper.

"Thank you," I replied turning my head back to the toaster, making sure the ancient contraption didn't burn my breakfast. "You really need a new toaster dad, I don't know how you live with this one" I complained, hitting the side of it to make the toast pop up. Charlie just nodded his head in reply, returning to his newspaper. I spread the butter evenly across the slightly burned surface of the toast, and took a mouthful.

"Bella, you'll have to walk to school this week, I'm getting you a truck at the weekend" Charlie said to me behind his newspaper.

"Oh, its okay, one of the boys is giving me a lift today. He's in my year at school" I answered, in between mouthfuls. I finished my toast and got a few pens and things to put in my brown shoulder bag, alongside my mobile and my lunch. I heard a car pull out the front of my house and the smell of my imprint floated through the open window.

"I'm off now dad, see you after work, I'll have the dinner on ready" I called as I walked out of the kitchen. I heard a grunt that was probably meant to resemble a 'Bye' and I stepped out the front door, closing the door behind me. I turned round to see Paul leaning against his car with his arms folded across his muscled chest and a small smile on his perfect face. Mount Eden, Still alive was blaring out of the speakers in his car; the bass rumbled the floor as I walked down the garden path towards him.

"Hey you" Paul said loudly over the music

"I didn't know you liked this kind of music" I said, surprised at his good taste in music.

"Yeah, not many people like it round here and give me the evil's when I play it" he chuckled, turning his back to me and opening the door of the car. I quickly ran around the front of the car to get in, as he started to rev the ancient vehicle up.

The car pulled up into the damp school car park, and pulled up into one of the many free parking spaces. Paul shut off the engine and we both hopped out.

"We better go to reception and get your timetable" Paul grinned as he walked round the bashed up car to grab my hand. Some students were wandering round the car park, chatting to each other, but abruptly stopped as Paul and I reached the middle of the car park. Paul seemed oblivious to all the stares and whispers revolving around us.

"Paul, why are they all looking at us?" I asked as I leant into him

"Ah, well, it's me. I'm way to cool for school" he murmured, trying to suppress a grin.

"Cheesy… but being serious and everything… why?" I replied shaking my head with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know" Paul said with a shrug of his shoulders "Probably because they haven't seen me this close to anyone before". We finally got to the office doors and I wrenched it open, cracking it along the bottom and nearly pulled it off the hinges. I quickly looked around to see if anyone had seen my super human strength.

"Whoops!" I said, and Paul just chuckled

"You have to be more discrete Bella!" he joked

"Yeah yeah" I replied as I left his side and sauntered up to the reception desk.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. I am new this morning" I said politely to the wrinkled lady behind the desk

"Oh yes, here we are my dear, just get your teacher to sign this slip at the start of every lesson and here's your timetable" she said smiling, showing her bright pink lipstick which had worn off onto her teeth, and she handed me a purple slip and a yellow piece of paper. I smiled back at her and turned towards Paul who had fallen back while I spoke.

We wandered back towards the car park, with the wind blowing behind us, so my hair was in my face. As we neared the end of the worn path, a sickly smell caught my nose and it made me sneeze about seven times. I pulled my hair behind my ears and looked at Paul with a puzzled face. He just rolled his eyes, grabbed my hand and dragged me forwards. I recognised the smell, but it was slightly different than before. I scoured the car park with my eyes and they finally found a group of beautiful, pale people, crowded round a silver Volvo, who were all staring daggers at me. I tightened my hand on Pauls as I realised they were Vampires. A hell of a lot of vampires.

Paul dragged me off to the nearest door and swung me round to look into his face.

"Them… people you just saw. We have an alliance with them and they are friends. They are not a threat. Okay?" He spoke quickly and quietly. I nodded as I processed what he had just said.

"We have Biology first together" Paul carried on, and changed the subject. The bell rang and I winced because it was so loud. We headed to Biology, and the sickly smell hit my nose again, this time more violent than before, making me repeatedly sneeze. The vampires were all there, sitting at the back and giving me the evils again. They were sitting so still, it was un-nerving, especially when every single golden eye was resting on me. Paul squeezed my hand and went and sat down in his seat.

"Hello, I'm Isabella, I'm new" I said to the teacher, brandishing my purple slip at him, the awful smell which was making my nose threaten to start exploding again, was making me in an increasingly bad mood.

"Ah, yes, let's see" the balding middle aged teacher said, as he quickly whipped out a pen and signed the form. "You can go and sit next to Emmett over there at the back, he can show you what topic we are on and everything" I followed his pointed finger over to a heavily muscled, golden eyed boy.

Crap.

_**Yeah, I've changed it around a bit, and there will be more changes as we go along! So either like it or lump it ;P**_

_**Thank you Vic for the inspiration! X**_

_**Review review review! xx**_


End file.
